


Haven

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Daichi and Suga adopt a child, Established Relationship, Everyone is older, Family, M/M, everyone is already out of school, everyone is excited, her name is Sakura, living life, small party, yams is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing home Sakura had been...eventful to say the least. Daichi and Suga had adopted her from an agency, and they loved her very much. She was the cutest toddler they had ever seen, she had brunette hair and the biggest golden eyes that absolutely lit up when she looked at them. The adoption process had been long and tedious, but it was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I feel like there aren't enough family fics that don't involve some sort of mpreg or a/b/o dynamics so I just wanted to write a little fic about Daichi and Suga adopting a little girl and bringing her home for the first time and how she reacts to meeting the team.

Bringing home Sakura had been...eventful to say the least. Daichi and Suga had adopted her from an agency, and they loved her very much. She was the cutest toddler they had ever seen, she had brunette hair and the biggest golden eyes that absolutely lit up when she looked at them. The adoption process had been long and tedious, but it was worth the wait. 

Whenever Daichi and Suga thought of the moment they could bring her hone they would get anxious and excited all at once and start to fix up her room for her.

Whenever they visited her they would ask her what her favorite colors were and what kinds of things she liked so they could decorate her room to her liking. Their friends helped too, which they were thankful for, whether it was painting or building furniture, they were there to help. 

A few times their friends would appear with toys and gifts for her. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima one day came by with an orange dinosaur blanket, it didn't really fit into the room, which was blue and green, but it was obvious that it had been Tsukishima's pick so they displayed it proudly on Sakura's bed.

Noya and Asahi had brought over an entire outfit for her to play volleyball. It was a work out outfit and they even got her knee pads. They would've gotten her shoes as well "but they didn't know what size she was,"

Kageyama and Hinata started to bring over snacks they thought she would like, although it didn't make much sense because she wouldn't be eating any of it until everything was finalized, but the gesture was nice.

Ennoshita and Tanaka were the ones that mostly helped fix the bedroom, they were there everyday to paint and would pick up the furniture from the store because they were the only ones with a pick up truck.

Needless to say when the social worker from the adoption agency came by to see where they were living, he was really impressed.

Daichi and Suga were grateful for their friends. They really were. But they knew their friends could be a lot to handle sometimes so they had initially planned to ease Sakura into meeting them. Maybe just a couple at a time so she wasn't thrown into the chaos that usually ensued when they were all together. But the day they were finally able to bring Sakura home was well...something. Daichi still didn't know what word he would use to describe that day. 

Their friends all knew what day Daichi and Suga were finally going to bring her home and they knew Daichi and Suga would be at the adoption agency all morning and well into the afternoon just so that everything could be checked over. 

With Sakura in the booster seat, Daichi and Suga were happy to finally get home and show Sakura where she would be living. They had planned to have just a quiet night, nothing too overwhelming. 

When they first met Sakura, she was shy and didn't speak much, but after meeting with her a couple times, she warmed up to them and her personality came out. She was actually very talkative. Even if no one else was talking she made observations about what she saw using the simple words she knew. 

Daichi and Suga were sure she was going to be a bright kid.

When they arrived to their apartment, it was around four and Daichi and Suga had been asking Sakura what she would like to eat, she said soup and then they discussed what kind of soup. But they let her do most of the talking, they loved listening to her speak. 

They didn't expect what they got when they opened the door and turned on the light. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling with the words "Welcome Home Sakura" painted onto it. There were streamers and confetti everywhere. As soon as the lights were on, their friends appeared from behind and underneath furniture, yelling the words written on the banner. Confetti poppers sounded all around the room. Noya and Hinata who had been under the coffee table, were now on top of it, swinging their arms around in excitement.

Daichi and Suga were surprised, Sakura, who had been between them holding own of their hands in each of hers, began to wail after the room fell silent for a couple seconds. She began to walk back, and hid behind Daichi, having let go of their hands she was clutching the fabric of his pants and sobbing into it.

Noya and Hinata began to tell her not to cry, stepping closer to her, it only made Sakura cry louder and pull Daichi back.

Daichi and Suga both leaned down to try to comfort Sakura, they had not been expecting the little surprise or they would have tried to prepare Sakura.

"These are our friends, Sakura," Suga told her as he rubbed her back.

Sakura nodded into Daichi neck that she was now hugging, hiding her face from everyone. 

"Scary," she mumbled.

Daichi sighed and picked her up in his arms, he looked around the room, "this was a nice gesture, guys, but you frightened Sakura,"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Tsukishima said from his spot in the corner of the room.

"Maybe the confetti poppers were a bad idea," Ennoshita reasoned, "they were pretty noisy,"

"We were just so excited to finally meet you, Sakura!" Hinata said, "we didn't mean to scare you,"

Sakura lifted her head from Daichi's shoulder, her tears leaving a wet mark in the grey fabric, "I got scared with the noise," she said, looking down.

Daichi kissed her forehead, "are you still scared?"

She shook her head, "I'm hungry. I want cheddar soup,"

Suga looked towards the room, "would you all like some cheddar soup?" He asked them.

"You're not going to kick us out?" Asahi asked, obviously everyone thought so since they started to fidget around the room.

"Can they stay for the party?" Suga asked their little girl.

"I like parties," Sakura mumbled, "and cheddar soup,"

"Then we'll have a party and cheddar soup," Daichi said, he rubbed Sakura's back as he looked around the room, "Sakura is a little shy at first so she'll need some time to warm up to you guys," 

They all nodded so Daichi put her down, she reached for Suga's hand immediately, finding comfort in it.

"I'll make sure we have everything for the soup," Daichi said. He went into the kitchen, followed by Asahi who was a chef.

"Sorry about that, I guess we didn't really think it through," Asahi apologized.

"It's alright, Sakura is just a little shy at first is all,"

They had everything for the soup and Asahi immediately started to make it, even though Daichi protested, "as an apology," he said, "you go be with your daughter and husband,"

Daichi patted his back as way of thank you and made his way back into the living room.

He spotted Sakura sitting on Suga's lap, Yamaguchi next to them on the couch, "you're really pretty," Sakura told him, "so pretty," Yamaguchi blushed and stammered out a thank you, "you look like a strawberry!" She announced, "I love strawberries so I love you!"

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki, who was smirking down at them.

"Tadashi is really pretty, isn't he, Sakura?" Tsukki asked her, making Sakura clap and bounce in Suga's lap.

"Pretty Tadashi, pretty Tadashi!!" She cheered, "look Papa Koushi! Pretty Tadashi,"

Daichi caught the look of Suga when Sakura called him Papa Koushi and it warmed his heart. Suga looked so happy that Sakura called him that, she had called Daichi, Papa Daichi once before and he could imagine Suga felt just as happy as he had felt.

Everyone else had been standing around the room chatting, but were more or less paying attention to what was going on with Sakura. So when she started to cheer pretty Tadashi, others joined it, causing Yamaguchi to pull Tsukishima down and bury his face into his chest it was cute and made everyone laugh.

Daichi made his way to the couch and sat on the arm putting his hand on Suga's shoulder, "have you gotten a chance to meet everyone, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him and shook her head, "just Pretty Tadashi because he's nice and looks like a strawberry," 

Yamaguchi blushed again and tried to dig himself deeper into Tsukishima's chest, which only made him smirk and wrap his arms around the shorter male, "I'm Tsukishima, Tadashi's boyfriend,"

"You must be nice if Pretty Tadashi likes you!"

They heard a snicker come from behind them, not having to look back, Daichi knew it was Kageyama, but Daichi ignored him and the glare Tsukishima was sending him.

"Why don't you go around the room and introduce yourself to everyone?" Suga told her, setting her down on her feet. She grabbed Daichi's hand and made her walk around with her. She introduced herself to everyone by extending her free hand and saying "Hi I'm Sakura!" everyone politely shook her hand and then she would compliment them on something. Most often she complimented their hair, but when it came to Kageyama she told him he had really nice eyes, "they're blue like my favorite color!"

Kageyama started to blush and didn't know what to say, but luckily Tanaka stepped in, "hey Sakura, have you seen your room yet? Me and Ennoshita and your Papas painted it blue and green just for you!"

Sakura started to bounce in place and tugged on Daichi's hand, "can we go see Papa Daichi!"

Daichi scooped her up in her arms and started to walk her down the hall to her room, everyone slowly trailing behind them. Suga walked ahead of them to open the door, and Sakura was immediately squirming out of Daichi's hold. As soon as she was set down she started to run around the room looking and touching everything. Her pigtails bounced up with each of her movements. 

"This is all for me?" she asked, looking at everyone at the door.

Suga nodded, "just for you, sweetie,"

She squealed and jumped onto the bed, "this blanket is so soft,"

"It's from Pretty Tadashi and Nice Tsukishima," Suga told her.

She pulled it off the bed and wrapped it around herself, "it's my favorite blanket in the whole wide world," 

Everyone had gradually began to trickle into the room as Sakura continued to walk around it. 

The room wasn't done yet, it needed mostly just little decorations and more clothes in the closet and drawers, but it was enough to make it seem like a children's room so it was perfect for the time being. 

Noya was helping Sakura put on the knee pads they had gotten for her when Asahi stepped into the doorway, "soup's ready," he announced.

Sakura, who only had one knee pad on, scrambled away from Noya, "cheddar soup?" she asked Asahi.

"Yep," Asahi told her, "I even made fries,"

Sakura jumped up and down and ran out the door, the cape around her like a cape, she grabbed Asahi's hand on her way out, "I love fries!!!"

Everyone laughed and followed them to the kitchen, all of them obviously starving, they probably hadn't eaten all day.

Daichi and Suga stayed behind for a bit in Sakura's room, Daichi reached for Suga's had and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it, a familiar gesture between the two, "you think she's doing okay?"

Suga smiled and moved into Daichi, "yeah, I think we're all going to be just fine,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
